My Light
by Beth Northman Salvatore Eng
Summary: Damon knows he must fight to stop being a ripper, be guided by Elena's light in order to be able to be with her again, because after all she was his light and without light he is nothing...


**Title**: My light.

**Author**: Beth Warlow

**Rating**: 16 +

**Synopsis**: Damon knows he must fight to stop being a ripper, be guided by Elena's light in order to be able to be with her again, because after all she was his light and without light he is nothing...

**Disclaimer**: Damon, Elena, Katherine, Stefan and I do not own are the property of LJ Smith and the CW.

This fic got the second place on the thematic contest of March "Delena" from the forum "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"

* * *

><p>Damon knows he must fight to stop being a ripper, be guided by Elena's light in order to be able to be with her again, because after all she was his light and without light he is nothing...<p>

And now I was at home, alone, in the basement cell, chained. All I could do was to think. I was destroyed, Elena had told me I was a monster, and that she couldn't feel responsible if I in a fit of rage, went out in a murdering spree, and now I was really a monster, a ripper, a vampire ripper, but after all a Ripper. A ripper that had bitten her, and a ripper that now she wanted dead.

But something in my brain, in my broken heart, told me it couldn't be true, she had ran towards me and hugged me with longing, with nostalgia, as if her whole body wanted me to choose her, as I had told her long ago that I WILL ALWAYS CHOOSE HER . I had foolishly feel that, and I still felt that she, my ELENA, she wanted me to always chose her, even though it had happened just before she took my heart out of my chest with her hand and crushed it ino a million pieces.

Yes... I didn't had a heart any more, she had taken it, she had broken it and after that she had step over it with the heel of her shoe to finish it, that's the only way I could explain that I have wanted to take revenge by hurting her brother.

And then when I saw them at the door of the house, I saw that they were coming for me, a trace of hope, returned my heart to my chest. She still love me.

The nostalgia I felt remembering all those moments with her, she was my light, my salvation, and she was the one that challenged me in a daily basis to be a better person. She told me that she loved me and that she realized that all my actions were justified. She had chosen me because she loved me and she stand in her choice. I was homesick, yes, because she was my home, my light, my stability, she was my whole world, and I couldn't live without her... I was longing for her sweet and daring kisses; her tender and naughty caresses; mmm her soft and delicious skin; her scent, that indescribable scent she smelled like fire.

And then, she again broke my heart when after tempting me with her blood. I couldn't control myself and bit her, and while I was drinking her blood, sliding down my throat, soft, sweet, and I tried to stop but couldn't, I couldn't stop! I wouldn't stop until I kill her... that scared me, I was terrified of having to live ever in darkness. She pushed with difficulty a stake to Stefan, she wanted my own brother to kill me. That shattered my heart in one million of pieces...

I suffered, I was lost. Yes, I without her I was lost. I longed for her, I wished she had not given up, that she wanted to fight for me and I fell asleep again.

Suddenly I heard a whisper.

"Damon, help me"

That voice I will always recognize, it was Elena. I heard her call for help but couldn't see her.

"Help me, sweetheart" I heard again, those were almost whispers. "I need you"

"Save me, Damon, I love you and I will never stop doing it, I need you to rescue me..."

I woke up, disoriented, tired, and still having the effects of the vervain. I fell asleep again. And there were those whispers again. Only they were clearer now, perhaps because I struggled to believe them to be real. No! They were real. My girl needed my help.

"What's happening Elena?" I said, I felt silly but I had to try. I had to know why she needed me, why she wanted my help... I had to know if it was true that she was speaking to me, that it wasn't my imagination.

Yes, because I had to hold on to the only thing I could feel pride of, the only good thing I had done since I was a vampire, falling in love with Elena. Yes, that was the only good thing, the only thing I could be proud, being madly and insanely in love with her. My greatest pride was to say that whenever the girl needed to be rescued, I was going to rescue her, either she like it or not. But this time she was asking me, she was asking me to rescue her. And this was the only time, I couldn't do it, it would be too dangerous.

"Damon" I heard the whisper again.

"What's happening, Elena?" I said again distressed.

"Can you hear me?" I heard her incredulous, and I felt a slap. "it's good that you hear me, and that was because you dare to leave me," I listened and felt her but I couldn't see her, and I felt another slap "that is because you think that I would leave you" I was beginning to dislike this, when I felt a third slap "this is because you attack Jeremy." She said flatly.

"What?" That was all I managed to say at that moment. A terrible silence began, I come to think she wasn't there anymore.

"I need your help." She said again.

"What's happening, where you are, I don't see you?" I said in despair.

"Tell them I'm trapped in my body. Katherine took it." I stop feeling her, I stop smelling her.

That fucking bitch. I screamed as loud as I could, calling Stefan, what was my surprise that I had just finished calling his name he was opening the door.

"I think Elena, is not Elena, she is Katherine" he spat.

"Do not think, is Katherine, you must deal with the fucking witch" I said I was sure.

"How do you know?"

"Elena told me in a dream." I answer "now go because I am starving."

I was left alone with my solitude again. With nothing else to do, but think. Think about what a coward I had been breaking up with Elena, thinking that which had been my worst fear now was just bullshit. The fear that I had to change Elena for worse was just a stupid thing. Think I deserved more than three slaps. Think on how much stupid I was. Think about how much I needed her. Think that without her I felt empty, heartless, because my heart belonged to her. Think that I was now tucked into a bigger problem.

Now I had to stay away from her, because I was dangerous, I was now a ripper. I had to learn to control myself, I had to overcome this before been able to get close to her. I had to stop being a ripper. Because if not I will kill her, and then I couldn't live without light.

Now that I knew she loved me, the light had returned to my life. That light that I never have should let go. And I knew I'd make it, I knew I would achieve control myself. I knew achieve no longer be a ripper. Because after all she was _my light, my hope, my home_. And light always ends with darkness. This would be the best proof of my love for her, let her light, the light of my life lead me to self-control. Because she was just MY LIGHT.


End file.
